Saitor Skywalker
Hello Everyone!, This is Saitor Skywalker. I am here to tell you all about my life in CWA. Biography One bright day in the jedi temple i was training to be a jedi master. I had a hard time to become a jedi master. My first training excersise was Using a long Training stick was to defend my self from Droids shooting me! Once i completed training i was Ranked as a youngling. My second mission was to find my OWN lightsaber Crystal. It was hard and i had to make a large sacrifice. I had 30 minutes to find my crystal. In the last 5 minutes i did not find my crystal yet. After trying to find my lightsaber crystal i heard somebody scream. I went closer to find what was making the noise and it was a young girl. I had two minutes left so i had to Take the girl to a safe place. I told her to run quick to the Exit and she did. She got home safely. I was traped in the cave and when i looked around i founf my crystal. I picked it up and i stored it in my pocket. Once i made it to the exit i used my Force to crack the ice so i can get out. ~21 Years later... I became a Jedi Master after 21 years. I was helping people every where is they had a problem. One day i found a squad called Anakin Xenobombers (Anakin's Fist). They needed some help to try improve their squad But one day A bad person called Adam Heart destroyed Anakin's Fist and treated it as his own squad. One day we made a new squad toghether called The Republic Elite Forces Made by Tiger Assassin. We made the rules stricked So it does not be destroyed again. Personality and Friends Saitor Skywalker Has many friends. His best friends are: Anakin Xenobomber (A true and best friend , Rex quantumshrieker (Best friend to me and funny) , Rann Gravityrazor, Hondo Fearhitch (He is never coming to CWA again :( EVER), Jock Brogel, Tiger Assassin, Will Windboomer, And Many others... I enjoy Hanging out with friends and Having Fun. Each person on CWA each has Different skills. Saitor Also has sith powers. The saddest thing on CWA is when some of your best friends leave Such as: Hondo Fearhitch, Rann Gravityrazor And a few others... Trivia Saitor Skywalker has a few other profiles and Keeps other profiles secret. So you never know what profile i will show up in except a few of my best friends. ~Saitor Skywalker Note: You might have seen two saitor profiles, That is because i have had a hard time making a wiki and i can not remove it so please do not think i took it, it is my own. Click Here To see my other Character wiki They are the same. Category:Jedi Master Category:Humans Category:Duelist Category:Republic Category:The Unyielding Category:The Liberator Category:Saber Master Category:Lifetime Members